


An eye for an eye

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “There’s nobody waiting for you at home right? How sad. But I know how it feels… you know, you’d think with such a large family there would be someone but no… no there’s nobody.”Was he supposed to feel sorry now? Maybe in a different reality. A different timeline.“Do you know why I brought you here?”





	An eye for an eye

He tasted stale blood in his mouth, they didn’t manage to knock his teeth out but he was quite sure that the internal organ damage was much worse than something a dentist could fix. Ah yes, that’s what he needed right now, just the right amount of galgenhumor. A sharp pain ran through his body as he slowly looked up, how many bones did they break? The heavy feeling that pulled his arm down, told him that someone seemed to have taken care of the wounds. Of course without anesthesia, life was only fun when it hurt, wasn’t it? 

“Ah! You’re awake, you made me wait for you so long, but I forgive you,” that voice sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn’t put a finger on it, “There there… no need to flinch, you know me, don’t you?” Did he? The voice got a face that didn’t match, he was… too young. “Why are you looking at me like that? You should be happy to see me.”

Happy? There was nothing happy about this union, but maybe he was right… maybe. Why couldn’t he speak… oh yes, his lip was bust open and his cheeks swollen, something was pressing his tongue down.

His vision was so blurry that he shut his eyes again, it was hard to even look at the person in front of him.

“WHY WON’T YOU LOOK AT ME!”, was he angry? He refrained from hitting him again, instead he started laughing and sighed, “You are so insensitive to torture… a real man, huh?”

Why did he talk to him as if they knew each other? He felt his cold hands cup his face but he couldn’t even flinch nor shiver.

“You’re devoted to your job aren’t you?” 

Ah he slipped, his voice sounded different for a moment. Still, he couldn’t make out who it was, why he was doing it. 

“There’s nobody waiting for you at home right? How sad. But I know how it feels… you know, you’d think with such a large family there would be someone but no… no there’s nobody.” 

Was he supposed to feel sorry now? Maybe in a different reality. A different timeline. 

“Do you know why I brought you here?” 

Good question actually. There weren’t a lot of informations he could give anyone. He wasn’t a pressure point to any person, so there was no reason at all… 

“To the public you’re dead,” he started laughing again, “Tragic really. Not like anyone would be worried enough to search for you anyway.” 

Charming. Really. But also correct. 

“It’s because you killed my big brother. You know you made me very very sad,” was he actually crying? “He may have treated me like shit but he was still my big brother and you took him away from me.”

Big… brother…? Of course, that’s why his face looked so familiar. Itsuki tried to move away the moment he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Oh? So you’re finally showing a reaction. You made me wait for it so long,” his whole body felt so cold, every touch made Itsuki flinch more, “Oh there there… no need to be scared, I won’t do _that_ to you, I’m not like that.” 

Even though he could relax for a second, he knew that letting his guard down would meant he was doomed. 

“My big brother won’t appreciate it if I would hurt you more, that’s why I had to patch you up,” he pressed down on one of the bandages and felt warm blood seep through the fabric, “With a little help by my friends off course.” 

Warm tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with blood and dust, he wasn’t sure if he was crying because of the pain or whatever emotion he felt thinking of Yoshitoki again. 

“Oh no no no, why are you crying? Don’t you think _I_ am the one who has every right to be sad?”, his voice was wavering again, leaving the other confused, “Look, I didn’t want to hurt you. But you forced me into this position. First you forced yourself into my big brother’s life and then you kill him. That’s not very nice.”

But he didn’t - 

“It doesn’t matter anymore though… he’ll always be here with us.”

What in the world was he even talking about now? He knew that Yoshitoki was dead and death was something irreversibel… or at least he wanted it to be.

“Itsuki…”, he covered his eyes and started smiling, “I would never leave you, I love you.”

This voice - he knew this voice… He had to do something, he had to get out of this place. But the rope around his hands was bound tightly to the chair, the gag he almost bit into two was still pressing his tongue down, his legs were heavy, it seemed like someone had put casts around them.

He felt like crying again, the pain he felt was worse than everything they had done to him before. He didn’t want to hear these words, not coming from him, not using the voice of a dead man. Not now. 

“What’s wrong Itsuki? Didn’t you want me to say it the whole time?” 

Whatever he was trying to accomplish he probably managed to do it, Itsuki bit down harder on the gag, it slowly tore up and he managed to speak, even if it was difficult, “Ple...ase stop… j...us kill… me al...eady.”

“Itsuki, I would never hurt you. You know me. I love you,” his lips curled into a triumphant smile feeling the other shiver and shake. There were ways to break everyone. It wasn’t hard to find them. 

“We will have a lot of fun together from now on, Mr. Murderer,” he really had no intention to kill him anytime soon, no matter how much he would beg, “Carry the burden of your sins a little longer, my little Maru.”


End file.
